Operetta
by Flatliner
Summary: A humourous short featuring Elladan and Elrohir. Contains mild slash and twincest. Don't like, don't read. Elladan/Elrohir.


**Disclaimer**: The twins, Imladris, Elrond, etc do not belong to me. They belong to God aka J.R.R. Tolkien. Show the man some respect and enjoy this little work with his characters and not making a fuss... I'm not hurting anyone, or making any money off this. So enjoy or go away. 

**Warnings**: SLASH, TWINCEST don't like, don't read!! If you don't heed this and get mad and flame me, make sure to leave an email address so I can rub your nose in your stupidity!

**Pairings**: Elladan/Elrohir

**Rating**: PG-13

  
Operetta by Flatliner (flatlining4fun@hotmail.com)

The pregnant moon had risen to her peak in the velvet blue sky; her light silvering the elven haven below.

Rivendell itself was a place of enchantment, but on this night, with the moon full and the sweet winds of Spring singing through the trees, it was as if Imladris had been swept away into an entire other world.

Not even the still fresh memory of Celebrian's torment and departure could shatter the magic of this night.

Long had the sun sunk below the horizon. Long had the sparrow tucked her small head down and her yound beneath her wing. But the world itself had only just come alive.

Elladan smiled as his twin pondered their shared dresser intently, rifling through the draws and hanging clothes with indecision. "Come now, Elrohir," the older twin said, finally having grown impatient. "If you ponder our outfits any longer the feast shall be over and done with before we even arrive."

With a heavy sigh the younger twin snagged out two matching outfits, tossing one set to his other half. A mischevious smile curved his lips as he looked at Elladan. "We shall make a grand and confusing entrance, shan't we, El?"

"I love how you think, El," the other replied, the same mischevious smile creeping to the elder twin's lips.

"Shall we be off?" Elrohir asked after they were dress in the matching silver-grey tunics with charcoal leggings and shirt, making their stormy grey eyes stand out.

-*-

So far the party had gone well, no one could tell the twins from one another unless they got close enough to both at once to see the ever so slight difference in height, and so far, not one had.

CRASH!

Everyone turned to find an elf-maiden and... one of the twins had apparently gotten so caught up in their spinning and waltzing that they'd crashed into a poor wine-steward, knocking him to the ground and sending his tray flying through the air to collide with the floor.

"Oops," the tumbled twin said, blinking owlishly before scrambling to his feet to join his brother with a secret grin on his face. "Phase one, complete," he mouthed, putting on his best innocent face.

Within seconds, Lord Elrond and his seneschal, the Lord Glorfindel, were breaking through ring of on-lookers. Finding nothing but a maiden having collided with a steward, Elrond heaved a sigh. "Arandur, help Tasar to clean up this mess, would you?"

"Yes, my Lord," the servants murmured, beginning their task.

"Phase two?" Elladan asked, nodding toward Elrond and Glorfindel, his twin's eyes lighting up in a way that made a shiver run down the elder twin's spine.

-*-

Their lungs were burning as they breathless giggled, collapsing onto the grassy hill, having finally illuded their infuriated father.

"Oh El!" cried one. "I thought we'd never get out of there alive! Father's going to have our hides in the morning..."

"Not if we don't let him..."

"What do you prepose?"

Before Elladan knew it his younger brother was sprinting full speed deep into the forrest. It took a second to register before Elladan gave chase.

"Get back here, you ninny!"

"Catch me if you can!" Came the cry from ahead, accompanied by sweet melodious laughter.

It did not take long for Elladan to catch up to his brother. After all, Elrohir was not as quick a runner, but also he had slowed his pace, wanting to be caught.

And caught he was, both elves falling to the soft earth in a tangle of limbs as they grappled playfully.

When finally they lay breathless aside one another, allowing the singing breeze to cool their heated flesh, Elladan turned onto his side. "Sing for me, El?" he asked, listening to the first cicadas of the year singing their operetta into the night.

The silver-gleaming eyes of his younger brother turned on him as a sweet smile lit in them. "Sure. What do you want to hear?"

"A love song..."

_"I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give  
anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better, for worse, I will love you   
With every beat if my heart._

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on 

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you 

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on 

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you 

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on" [1]

As the last notes drifted into the night sky Elladan stared at his twin. He knew Elrohir had a lovely singing voice, his younger had somehow been able to train his voice better than Elladan could ever hope to do, but that was not what made him stare so. It was the peaceful serenity upon Elrohir's face, his closed eyes and relaxed expression.

"El?"

When the grey eyes opened, Elladan found he could not remember what he was going to say. Their eyes locked, a comfortable gaze that conveyed nothing and everything, all their pain, all their souls. The breeze continued to blow, the crickets to chirp, and the moon to decend in her orbit to follow the sun below the horizon; but neither paid it much attention.

Slowly, as if moved by some supernatural force, they drew closer together. Slowly, slowly lips brushed lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. And just as slowly the kiss grew, becoming passionate and hungry and leaving both a little breathless.

"We should get back," Elladan whispered as they parted drawing himself up and offering his hand to his brother who took it. 'It is a wonder I never noticed how well we compliment one another before... he is everything I am not... smart, sweet, calm...'

"Elladan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," Elrohir breathed, smiling shyly.

"I love you, too, El," the elder twin said, gathering his beloved in a tight embrace. "I love you, too."

End

[1] "From This Moment On" belongs to Shania Twain.


End file.
